Let Me Go
by Weaslegirl96
Summary: Sometimes you have to hate someone to love them. No matter how brutal your partner is, you're bound to become attached. One way... or another. Doesn't matter how painful it is. MadaOC; Sequel to 'Lying To The Heart'.
1. Prologue: Back In Time

Lie, Kill, Love

Prologue

Before the time of Ninja villages, there was war. Out of everyone fighting, two clans were known as the strongest. The Uchiha and the Senju. And like any other war, they were enemies. If the Senju moved, so would the Uchiha. They were destined for battle. Yet, you'd wonder what they would do when they weren't fighting. Socializing? No. They would plot their next move, then take action.

Sooner or later this little game of cat and mouse had made a pattern. The pattern was so complex yet you would tell what the next move was. Suddenly, the Uchiha had pulled a surprise attack, and the pattern broke. Worried that the Uchiha would do this again, the Senju had found one of the best spies.

The Hokkyuko clan were experts in the field of assassination and infiltration. Hashirama only wanted to infiltrate and extract information from the Uchiha clan. This has never been done before, since the Uchihas were well known for their kekegenkai, everyone was afraid. Everyone except Kameyo Hokkyoku.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

Kameyo was able to stay inside the Uchiha clan for more than a month. And she was able to seduce the great Uchiha Madara. She left him after her mission was over.

Months later they met again, only a battle to the death. Kameyo had turned out to be a spy, leaking so much information. The only thing Madara could do was kill her, with his own two hands. Kameyo said her last words that Madara will never forget. She gave birth, probably to his child. It enraged him. He made sure he that child would never see the light of day.

After the war, only a hand full of the Hokkyoku clan survived. The remaining hid in the Hidden Cloud Nation. Until the Third Ninja war, when almost all of them were eliminated, the only ones that remained were some lucky kids. One of them was taken by Danzo and was trained to be one of Danzo's best spies. Her name, Kitsune Hokkyoku. This how Madara found the great granddaughter of Kameyo, and his decision between love and death.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o


	2. Chp 1: Caught In The Act

**Chp 1: Caught in the Act**

A young women, around the age of 18, was kneeling front of an old man with a bunch of bandages around him. It after the third Hokage had died.

"Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame have just left Konoha," the man spoke. They were in a very dark room which seemed to be underground.

"You are to follow then and report on activity about Akatsuki. This is a very important mission we need to find more details about Akatsuki. Do not fail me. Dismissed," He commanded.

"Yes Danzo-sama." The young red-ish brown haired with blue eyes left in a puff of smoke. Reappearing outside in the sun, she started leaping tree to tree; she quietly tried to locate the duo. Once found she followed them. Days passed with nothing unusual happening. Finally it seemed like they were being called by someone to go somewhere. So she followed.

She couldn't help but feel something strange. They were both two very powerful and strong S-rank ninja. It's been a number of days, and those two ninja's haven't the slightest clue they were being follow. Kitsune was good, but not _that_ good. After hours they stopped.

Suddenly, out of now where, an underground cave like entrance appeared. The blue man and Uchiha went inside while Kitsune went down to get a better view. Another with the same coat soon appeared. It was a big puppet like thing.

"You've been followed" the puppet said, though the little hiding spy could not hear a thing.

"We know," the Uchiha replied with no emotion, "We were told to bring her here without making her suspicious."

"I'll get this brat to the leader… I've been bored waiting for you guys all day…" the puppet man said. He moved outside and his jaw opened. Needles dripping with purple liquid destroyed a bush about 10 meters away. Slowly and cautiously, he walked towards the poisoned bush. To his disappointment, there was no one there.

"Ugh…. She's fast…" He then looked down to see drops of blood, "but not fast enough."

_i'That was close… how did they even find me? Damn it… my arm is killing me…'/i_ Kitsune was leaning against a tree, about 50 meters away from the bush she was hiding in. i'_must be poison… damn it… I can't stand anymore…/i'_ Her eye lids grew heavy, she started breathing fast, she just couldn't take it anymore. Last thing remembered was the sky moving further away from her and the ground on her back.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

The poor failed spy had her ankles and wrists tied while she was unconscious on the dark, rocky floor by none other than the Uchiha.

"Itachi-san, why do you think the leader wants her alive?" The blue man asked.

"To use her. The unique ANBU symbol on her arms means she's from root" Itachi squatted next to the fox girl and turned on his sharingan, "which means that she's a very well trained spy."

"Get up," Itachi grabbed her neck. Due to lack of air, she did wake up. As soon as she woke up, her eyes were caught by his sharingan. The Uchiha was controlling everything the fox did, just to make sure she wouldn't escape. Kisame flung him over his sword. They walked along the dark corridors until they entered another room where the puppet was. Itachi threw the spy onto the floor, awakening her from her genjutsu.

Soon a young blue headed women and a man with piercings walked in.

"Itachi, Kisame and Sasori, go and meet this bomber at the outskirts of Iwa village. Recruit him for Sasori's partner," The pierced man gave Kisame a photo of a blonde man. All three walked out the door. "tsk… I hope this brat won't be annoying…" Sasori muttered under his breath while he left.

"why did you keep me alive?" She asked bravely while trying to sit up recollecting her thoughts.

Pein stared at her. "I am wondering that too." Kitsune was pretty surprised by his answer. At that moment another man appeared with a hood so Kitsune couldn't see his face. He wasn't wearing the same clothes as the other akatsuki members.

"Pein…" The blue haired girl whispered.

"So Madara, would you explain?" Pein asked.

"We could use her," The mysterious man simply stated.

"Like hell I'd help you!" Kitsune spat. Pein moved his hand which sent Kitsune flying into the wall.

"ku-!" Kitsune grunted.

"tsk… watch your tone girl. You're lucky to be alive."

"Leave us," the hooded man walked over towards the chained girl while the others left. They were the only two in the dark, damp room.

"I am not requesting you to join us. It's an order. Or you _will _suffer a fate worse than death."

"hah. Worse than working for you?," Kitsune sneered. Madara grabbed her neck, chocking her. He took off his hood to reveal an orange mask with one hole on the right side. Kitsune saw something red shimmering through the hole.

_i'Im… Impossible… Uchiha… Uchiha Madara?'/i_ A slight hint of fear hit her.

"I-I refuse to help you." Madara threw her across the room. She hit the other wall and fell to the floor.

"there's no point in fighting back."

"Th-there's no point in using me…" she tried to breath out, "my loyalties are with Danzo-sama." Madara looked at her with disgust behind his mask. Now she has loyalties?

"wh-why do you even need me!" Kitsune started coughing. Madara slowly walked up to her. She was just glaring at him, fighting, not standing down. Madara took a mental note of that. He squatted down and grabbed her shirt.

Her eyes… as blue as Kameyo's. Why was he so mad? Why didn't he just kill her? If by any chance she has his blood, he should kill her, right? He managed to cool down. He wanted to use the Hokkyoku ability since it was close to extinction. No wonder Danzo took her in. It would help him with his plan to rule the world.

Kitsune tried to kick him away. He chuckled. She was like Kameyo yet so different. He wanted to kill her, but in the grand scheme of things he could use her abilities first.

"why are you so loyal to danzo?" Madara asked.

"why do you give a crap?" He had to admit, she is a brave little girl. Kitsune felt a large stinging feeling across her cheek.

"You'd think in a position you're in you'd be smarter than that."

"then kill me." She gave a small smirk. He needed her, she wouldn't kill her.

"fine." Kitsune wide eyed at the man in surprise. "kukuku… don't worry, you'll see me again soon…" With that said, he stabbed her with a syringe in the neck.

"tsk… if I did join I'd die anyway…" Kitsune couldn't see the man's face, but she could tell he was confused. "Danzo-sama isn't stupid. He put some sort of tracker that allows him to see if I'm alive or not. He was probably wondering how long it would take till you'd kill me," Kitsune grinned.

_i'she has a very odd personality…'/i_ "Then… I guess I'll have to kill you."


	3. Chp 2: Kill Me, Please?

**Chp 2: Kill Me. Please?**

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

Darkness. It surrounded her. Always has been, always will. Kitsune should be used to it be now. Why should she care. She was…

Dead.

A bright light appeared, small yet strong. Kitsune floated towards it. Her body was suspended in the black abyss. Suddenly, she woke, coughing. _'am.. am I dead…?'_

"No. You're alive." A male voice said as if reading her mind. Kitsune looked around, still lost in the confusion and darkness.

"you killed me." She glared at the direction the voice was coming from. It was night, she couldn't see anything in this damned cave.

"I know," the voice approached her with a small candle.

"I brought you back to life," he continued ever so calmly.

"Don't think I owe my life to you!" She growled. In a blink of an eye, he appeared in front of her. The same mysterious man that 'killed' her.

"hn? But you do," he lifted her chin, making her face his red flamed mask. Kitsune still had her wrists tied behind her back. Although, her ankles had three feat of rope on it so she would be able to walk.

"What makes you say that?"

"the seal," Madara said coolly, "the seal that Danzo put on you so that you couldn't betray him. It only leaves one's body once dead." He held up the syringe that he stabbed her with.

"Sasori's poison can stop the heart _in_ a heartbeat." Another needle was in his hand, "this can start the heart again."

Kitsune looked at him with a conflicted expression. " wh- why did you take it off?" She finally snapped. Madara grabbed her neck. His long spiky hair was dangled on the sides of her face.

"Freedom." Kitsune coughed in confusion, and lack of air.

"W-What makes you… th-think I am not content with serving the man who saved… my life?"

"You weren't ready to die for him," He stated a matter-of-factly, letting go of her neck.

Gasping for air, Kitsune fell to the floor and thought of a response.

"w-what makes you think that I would help you guys?" She was annoying him with all the questions. Kitsune could tell. Madara bent down and grabbed her red shirt; bringing her up to his face.

"because I always get what I want," he said arrogantly. It sent shivers down her spine. i_'w-what is up with this man? I-is this really Uchiha Madara?'/i_ Her eyes flashed with terror, but she tried to hide it.

Number one rule for surviving in the Ninja world; _never_ show weakness.

In attempts of calming herself down, she inhaled a deep breath.

"sorry to disappoint but, I won't give in," her voice and eyes was so confident, yet her heart was beating erratically. Once again a red glow shined through his mask.

"hn. I like a challenge," he removed his mask only to let his right eye show. His long spiky mane framed his face well. Kitsune tried to look away but was too late. Her eyes were caught in his gaze. He let go of her shirt and put his mask back on.

Eyes terrified and fixated on something in the distance, she tried to close her them. The genjutsu Madara put on her wouldn't let her. She screamed in agony. Each time she screamed, it seemed more painful and agonizing then the last, she tried to bit her lip to make herself stop. Coughing, she started to whimper. All of a sudden she sat up, panting, like she woke up from a bad nightmare.

This was only a taste of what he was going to do to her.

"t-torture me. Be-beat me.." she panted, "I. Don't. Care… I will not break to you of all people."

" 'To me of all people?'" He quoted, "have we met before?" He asked innocently behind his mask.

"fu-fuck you!... you know what I mean!" She yelled, "You killed my clan! No way in hell I would obey you!"

"hn. You have a good history for someone orphaned at that of a young age." Kitsune gained composure. "Who am I?"

"Uchiha Madara," she hissed.

"Don't forget it," he said in a commanding tone.

"… You killed my clan! For no good reason! How _could_ I forget your name?" She blurted out. A deadly aura surrounded the masked man. Kitsune swallowed but did not want to stop now.

"Arrogant! Selfish!" He approached her as she yelled. "Low life bastard!" Madara choked her after those words.

"You have some nerve."

"at- least I don't kill innocent clans…!" choked Kitsune.

"Innocent?" Madara asked sinisterly, "you have no idea how i_innocent/i_ your clan is." Kitsune looked a little surprised.

Throwing her down at his feat like trash, he said, "If you value your life," slowly, he leaned down and looked deep into her eyes, "and I _know_ you do, you _will_ obey me." She was trapped inside another genjutsu.

He left her screaming on the floor.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

Hours past before Madara went back to check on her. He woke her up. It was torture. Being beaten, stabbed, cut, you name it; Madara was merely toying with her mind.

"Pathetic," he spat. Kitsune didn't even flinch.

"Drink," he shoved a glass of water in her face, "or I will shove it down your throat." Kitsune ignored him.

"tsk… don't think that starving yourself will set you free from me." She shot him a dirty look.

"what do you want from me?"

"the Hokkyoku clan's abili—"

"Don't give me that bull shit!" She snapped.

Being tortured can either soften someone until they plead; or harden someone until they fight back.

"there are lots of other capable ninja…"

There it was again. A murderously dark aura that made her think twice for saying those words.

"Do not talk back to me," he threatened, "Be grateful."

"For what…?" She didn't want to yell, he was too dangerous right now.

"I'm not using everything I've got." Kitsune was shocked. '_Grateful that he's not torturing me to his full potential? This guy….!'_

"Fine. Starve yourself." Kitsune looked up at him with a blank expression.

Bad mistake, his eyes met hers. More agonizing screams filled the room.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

It's been weeks and all she's been drinking was water. The average human can go almost three months without food. Three days without water. Less than a minute without air. Kitsune was becoming malnourished.

The ceiling was crying on her. Rain was pounding above ground. Her face was blank, emotionless. She had enough, enough of this. All she wanted to do was die. Madara untied her wrists and ankles days ago. All she did was lay flat on the floor, extending her legs and arms like a starfish. He knew she couldn't fight back.

Footsteps approached her. A sweet fragrance followed.

"Eat," a male voice demanded. Kitsune weakly turned her body over still lying on the ground. It smelled so good.

Real food.

Slowly she sat up, partially drooling. He sat on a wooden chair a couple feet away from her. Placing the food on the floor in front of his feat, he signaled with his hand for her to come to him.

Kitsune didn't know what to do. Cautiously, she stood up and walked over to him. She was starving, and it's been years since a _good_ meal. Being under Danzo's command didn't let her enjoy the best things in life, like food. And it was her favorite; Katsudon, plain rice with fried pork culet.

"Eat," he commanded again. Kitsune gave a suspicious look but then bent down to reach the food. Madara all of a sudden grabbed her and pinned her to his lap. He was twisting her arm behind her back so she couldn't move.

"Show some gratitude," Madara demanded, "I'm sure Danzo taught you that."

"There wasn't a lot to _thank_ when working for Danzo-sama," she stated. She had a point.

"I should teach you more manners then," Madara threaten twisting her arm into an impossible angle.

"ugh-! Th-Thank… You!"

"You're welcome," He pushed her onto the floor. Kitsune got up and rubbed her shoulder then looked up at the Uchiha. She reached out to grab the food. Madara stepped on her hand, softly.

"Ready to cooperate?"

"If I say no, will you take away the food?" Madara put more pressure on her hand. She gave a small twitch but kept looking at him with that cold hard expression.

"No," his foot got off her hand, "eat it. I'll be back in five minutes." Madara got up and left.

She waited until she was sure he wasn't there. Kitsune grabbed the bowl of food and examined it. Did he poison it? Why did he suddenly do this? The smell was so good, mouth watering, she didn't think about any longer.

She downed that bowl in a flash. It was delicious. Kitsune couldn't help but feel a bit of shame. This was a sign of weakness, for her… and for him.

What was he up to?

After five minutes, she started feeling faint. Her body became heavy. The last thing she saw was the masked man, chuckling.

"bas… tard…"

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

The ceiling was still crying on her.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Her eyes slowly opened to the water dripping on her cheek. When she woke, she only saw a puppet, blonde haired man and the leader.

"Get up," the puppet commanded, "I said get up, don't keep me waiting!" The puppet's poisonous tail grabbed her dirty clothes and brought her up. Being suspended in the air didn't help her confusion.

"tch… She doesn't look much like a spy, hmm."

"Are you sure this brat is good?" The blonde and puppet looked over at the leader.

"Are you questioning me?" The leader crossed his arms. The new partners looked away from their leader's deathly glare.

"tsk… fine," the puppet tossed her onto the ground, "let's see what she's got... Deidara."

"heh, finally a chance to show my art, un." Little white spider were crawling towards her. She stared at them with a straight face. Kitsune was still weak from the torture, but in the ninja world it's kill or be killed.

"katsu!" They exploded inches away from her. A large cloud of dust and small rocks formed. None of the men coughed, their leader glared at the blonde.

"tch, that was easy danna, un."

"brat, she's not dead. You just let her escape!"

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

Kitsune was outside the base, hiding in the forest. Rain was beating down on her body. Weeks being mentally tortured and malnourished, it'll be tough to fight.

Wait, she was free. She needs to return back to Danzo. There's no other place she can turn to.

Kitsune ran. Jumping from tree to tree, she hopped as fast as she could.

"Don't think I'm just going to let you escape," a man with long spiky hair and a mask with a flame pattern said. Madara. He appeared at on a branch in front of her path.

"Screw you!" a bolt of electricity went flying towards him. Madara was surprised behind his mask. The element of lightening was an unpredictable one yet she was controlling it with ease. He blinked as the bolt of lightning went through him.

_'what the hell!'_

As the lightning went towards him, she had to follow through the attack. The moment the bolt of electricity went through him, Madara made himself tangible again before grabbing her neck.

"hn. You're element is lighting…"

"L-let go of me!" she kicked him in the stomach. Madara acted like it was nothing.

"hn. I still need to teach you more manners." He threw her against a tree. She got up and tried to run away. Again, he appeared in front of her.

"You can't run away from me." He pinned her to a tree and looked into her eyes. Blue eyes that weren't terrified of him but there was an underlying plead hidden in those eyes. She didn't want to go inside his genjutsu again. The pain, the torture; a person can only handle so much but she hasn't broken yet.

He teleported away before he could do any damage, leaving her confused. Right after he vanished, a bomb went off, knocking her off the tree on to a fairly clear space of forest.

"There you are, un!"

'_so… Madara only distracted me long enough to let them catch up to me. Why is he hiding?'_ Kitsune thought.

Another bomb went off causing her to stop pondering. The blonde was high in the sky on top of a giant white bird. Kitsune jumped into the trees to get as close as she could to him.

Rain seemed to beat harder down on them. She used it to her advantage.

"lightning style: Shockwave jutsu!" her hands lashed out shockwaves of electricity. This jutsu was wide spread and couldn't reach far up in the sky. But being a shockwave, it did not damage but shake and disturb.

Deidara was having a hard time trying to dodge something he couldn't see. After all, they were electric pulses. He started dropping more bombs over head. She shot lightning bolts at them so they couldn't explode. Since there were so many of them, Deidara had distracted enough of them to attack from behind.

Smaller white birds flew behind her blowing up once a couple inches away from her. Kitsune jumped deeper into the forest, trying to use the braches to blow up the birds. Apparently, he made the birds pretty smart since they were hard to trick. She knew being within a certain range would make them explode so there were only a couple options.

Turning around, she went towards the flying bombs. Deidara watched stupefied. Was she an idiot? Before the birds had time to explode, they were shot by a bolt of electricity.

There was only one electric rod flowing in the air. While she ran through the forest, the bolt flew around her destroying all the birds. As soon as all the birds were gone, she ran to the top of the highest tree.

The lightning bolt dispersed into the sky. Kitsune looked up at her target. _'if I kill him, then I'd probably have a chance at escaping.'_

"Lighting Style: Heaven Strike." The young kunoichi brought her hand up at the sky. Swiftly, her hand made a downwards motion like it was slicing Deidara in half. The clueless bomber stood still on her bird.

-CRACK!

A burst of thunder roared through the crying sky. Deidara looked wide eyed and started to fly away. Bolts of electricity started stabbing the earth, trying to hit the blonde bomber.

The Hokkyoku clan has the ability of controlling their element so well. Back during the war days, everyone knew not to mess with them on their elemental days. The skies were filled with tears which meant that her lightning jutsu's would be enhanced tenfold.

"This is the end…" Kitsune raised her hand one more time. Before she could bring down her hand for another attack, the rain stopped. The clouds were still dim and the wind was still blowing wildly. It was like a storm without rain.

"what the he-!" A burning sensation flowed through her veins. Before the pain got worse, she jumped down to the ground. The puppet and leader were waiting.

"w-what did you.. nhu… do to m-me?" Kitsune painfully breathed through her teeth.

"I just got this brat as my partner. I don't need him dead now," the puppet spat. Each minute passing, the pain grew stronger.

"Relax. The pain can't kill you unless it's unattended for months," the puppet reassured.

Needles were flowing through her body. Every muscle and bone in her body burned. All her sense were being overloaded with pain. This was nothing compared to the torture in genjutsu world.

"s-stop…" Kitsune pleaded. Her nails dug into her arms, in attempts of embracing herself. She couldn't move.

"let's wait for Deidara join so I can explain something…" their leader said coolly. A gust of wind breezed over them. Footsteps were approaching her.

"tch… I could've handled her, un," he announced scornfully. They all ignored him.

"as you saw, she is very well trained. She is an ANBU root agent specializing in assassination and infiltration. More information here," the ginger tossed a book of some sort in front of the tortured spy.

"use her well, you're going to need her for your next mission," he finished.

The new partners looked down at her agonizing in pain.

"What wrong with her? We can't use her in this state, hmm," the blonde went towards the spy.

All of a sudden, the pain stopped. Inhaling deep breathes, Kitsune tried to compose herself. She slowly sat up. Eyes piercing through Deidara as he reached for the book.

"Oy! Don't look at me like that, hmm!" he snapped. She turned her look towards the puppet.

"tch, this brat couldn't harm a fly. While you were unconscious, I had to place a poison bug on you," the puppet picked her up with his tail once again.

"It releases a liquid into your blood stream, targeting your pain sensors, making them over load with pain. And like I said before, it doesn't kill."

"If you even try, no, if you even _think_ of escaping I won't she mercy to a brat like you," the puppet master spat. '_that must be sasori… these guys are so cruel…'_ Kitsune thought.

"Unfortunately, the longer it's in your blood, the more time it takes for it to wear off and for you to get control of your senses. Which means you're going to have to ride with that brat over there."

"Danna? You can't possible let that girl ride on my a—"

"shut up!"

"tch… fine, put her here," Deidara pointed on the bird next to his feet. Sasori flung the spy onto the bird.

'_Bastards… I can't wait till this is all over. Danzo-sam… must think I'm dead if they did take off the seal…' _She stared blankly into the sky, '_where would I go if I ran…_?'

In the distance, she saw someone. Raven hair, red mask, cloaked body. Madara.

_I go…_ _Far… Far away from here… that's all I know right now…_

Hate. Anger. Darkness.

She wanted to be free. All these emotions would be the only thing helping her through this hell. The puppet master got onto the bird as well.

Lifting in to the sky, Kitsune had a strong urge of rolling off the edge of this bird. Despite that, she likes the feeling of flying.

The same feelings clouds have; drifting in the sky, with not a care in the world, going where the wind would take them.

"We have to go to the Hidden Water Village. There's a powerful man there with a special scroll there with important information. Female brat there needs to seduce and steal that scroll for us," the scorpion said.

"Then why do we need to go, hmm?"

"I was getting to that, brat... One; we have to make sure she doesn't betray us. Two; we have to make sure she doesn't screw up."

"So we're just baby sitting her? I don't want to waste my tal—"

"Don't interrupt me," Sasori cut off, "While she's doing that, Blondie and I need to do something else."

They both waited for the puppet to elaborate. Kitsune carefully rolled over, getting a better look at the puppet and blonde.

"… so what are you going to do…?" She drawled weakly.

"None of your business, brat. I'll tell you, Deidara, once we arrive"

Kitsune sighed. Seduce. Why did this have to be her first assignment?


	4. Chp 3: New Experiences

**Chp 3: **

**x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o **

"Get up," a male voice demanded. Kitsune was lying back against the bird gazing at the darkening sky.

The puppet sighed as he jumped off the bird. "Don't make me wait," he growled. In a flash she body flickered in front of the Akatsuki partners.

Kneeling before the puppet she asked, "when do I start my mission, sir?"

They both looked down at her, expressions unreadable. Both probably a bit surprised. She was all of a sudden willing, and very respectful. That's probably because they had her life in their hands.

"not now. We are just going to stop and rest here. It's another day's journey to the Hidden Water." A small pouch of coins was placed in front of her.

"You and this brat will go and get a small hotel, only one room for all of us. Then go get something to eat. I'll meet up with you later, there's someone I need to meet," the scorpion said as he headed towards the village.

"Deidara-sama, why do we need to get a hotel room?" she tilted her head a little. Deidara rolled his eyes and took off his coat.

"tch, well, since we are in a criminal organization we have money. Might as well sleep in a hotel right, hmm?" Deidara tossed his coat to Kitsune, who held it with confusion. He was fixing his clay pouches.

"Where exactly did you sleep when you were in missions for Danzo?" He crossed his arms, "Don't you get money, un?"

"No, Danzo-sama never gives money out. I sleep in the trees, steal money or food and finish my mission as quickly as possible," Kitsune attempted to fold his cloak, it was kind of hard since it was very large.

"tch… Should've guessed, hmm. While you were all off in day dream land, Sasori no danna gave me instructions for when we arrive," Deidara took his coat back and tied it around his waist, hiding his clay, "since me and you are new to Akatsuki, we have to pretend like we're on vacation or something and book a hotel, un."

"Deidara-sama, I did not join Akatsuki," she stated as she walked into the town. The blonde exhaled then went to catch up with her. As they walked into town they noticed some sort of activity going on.

"Seems like a feastival, hmm. Might be hard to find a hotel then," Deidara observed. After a few attempts to get into a hotel they finally found one.

"We're looking for a room big enough for three, hmm."

"Three? Do you have a child?" A young women behind a desk said.

"We aren't—"

"We don't have kids. We are just meeting a friend, un," Deidara cut of Kitsune.

"Ok, here's your key," a receptionist said, "room 203. Take the stairs and it's just down the hall on the left." They both nodded and went for the stairs.

"What don't you understand about pretending, un?"

"Nothing. Deidara-sama did not tell me we had to _ipretend/i_ to be a couple," her response was blank.

Sticking the key inside the door, Deidara and Kitsune walked into the room. It was small, but big enough for three people. There was only one problem, one bed and one futon.

"I can sleep outside," Kitsune stated.

"No, we can't risk you getting kidnapped for information. You _iare/i _after all dead, hmm," Deidara threw his bag of clay and his coat onto a chair. "Plus Danna doesn't really sleep, un." She nodded.

"Let's go eat then, hmm."

**x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o **

"What do you want to eat, hmm?" Kitsune looked up at the blonde man and blinked.

"Geez, Danzo didn't let you do anything! I would hate to work under him, un," Deidara grinned, "My art is more free than that."

"Shut up…" she snapped quietly. His grinned turned upside down.

"hmm? Why do defend him, un?"

_iYou talk a lot/i_, Kitsune wanted to say but kept it inside. Instead she completely ignored his last question and headed towards a small restaurant. Deidara trailed behind her.

"Why do you follow me?" Kitsune asked as she took her seat and opened her menu.

"Danna told me to make sure you don't run," he also took his seat. They sat quietly until they ordered their food.

"If you guys are partners, why does he boss you around?" Kitsune tried to break the ice.

"He would never listen to me, un."

i_Good point/i_, Kitsune thought.

"tch… and cause I was forced to join, hmm." The young women looked up, a little surprised. Deidara sighed.

"If I lost against Uchiha Itachi, then I _ihad/i_ to join. And well I lost, all because of that stupid sharingan, hmm," He continued.

"I hate Uchihas…un."

Kitsune smirked at his statement.

"What are you smiling 'bout, un?"

"I too hate Uchihas… Deidara-sama."

Deidara grinned. Food soon arrived at the table and they ate. After a while, Kitsune asked, "Deidara-sama, why don't you run away from Akatsuki..? They have nothin' on you…"

The blue eyed man didn't even take a second to think.

"Itachi mocked my art!" he slammed his fist onto the table. Kitsune gave an unnoticeable flinch. "Nobody gets away with that, un! The only way I can get my revenge is by staying with Akatsuki, hmm!"

"I have to stay until I make him understand the beauty of my art! My art is fleeting. My art is a bang, un!"

_iHe really does talk…/i_ Kitsune thought.

"how do you plan to beat Itachi-san?"

"With my art of course, hmm!" The young girl inwardly sighed, trying not to roll her eyes. Moments later they left the restaurant.

"We have to go meet up with Sasori no danna now, hmm."

They both headed out of the town into the forest to the spot where they landed on Deidara's bird. Minutes past with no sign on the puppet so Kitsune went up into a tree and gazed into the stars.

"Where the heck is he, hmm?" Deidara muttered under his breath.

-SLAM

The branch where Kitsune sat was attacked by a metal object. Instinctively, Kitsune ninja jumped to safer ground before reuniting with Deidara on the forest floor.

"Tch, what took you so long, Danna, un?" Sasori ignored his partner and turned to the female.

"Were you planning on escaping, brat?" spat the scorpion. Kitsune let out a silent sigh.

"no, I was simply waiting in the tree, Sasori-sama," she gave a quick light smile. Fake smiles were always a good mask.

"Go back to the hotel, I need to speak with blonde brat privately," he commanded, "and don't even think about running." Sasori threatened.

"Yes sir," Kitsune gritted her teeth. She did not like being threaten but she left before he could finish the threat.

**x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o **

Kitsune laid on the futon she placed right next to the window. Her body was snuggled beneath the blankets as she watched the stars glisten.

-squeak

The door opened followed by footsteps. Kitsune did not turn, her mind was off in who-knows-where while her eyes remained hypnotized by the stars.

"Brat, go get some sleep, we're leaving early." Sasori's voice sounded younger. Maybe he took off his puppet suit. Kitsune didn't bother seeing what his true form looked like.

Hours drifted by until Sasori was sure that the young teens were asleep. Roaming around the room, he quietly made his way to another window.

Quietly, he opened it, letting in a rush of cool air. The skillful scorpion made his way to a tree right outside the window and perched himself onto the branch.

Then he made some quick hand signals and closed his eyes; like he was meditating.

**x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o **

"Leader-sama…" A vague grey figure appeared in front of the pierced man.

"The blonde brat is doing pretty well. He's obeying orders but talks a lot. The brat might actually be a good partner." Sasori reported.

They both stood in a metal room with a large opening. The balcony had a perfect view of a city if it wasn't blurred by the pounding rain. It had no windows, letting fresh air in.

"The girl?" the leader asked tonelessly.

"She listens, somewhat. At least she has the respect for her elders. Even if blondie was younger than her," sasori said, "until she finishes her mission, I won't know for sure if we should keep her."

"Has she tried to escape?"

"No. There's no indication going to try either. Although, I can tell she's thinking about it but the brat's smart enough to know that we'll just going to give her a fate worse than death if she tries."

Sasori paused.

"Danzo was smart to kidnap her. But he raised her so strictly, she says she's never been to a hotel or eaten at a restaurant in years," he folded his arms.

"I almost pity the brat," the scorpion spat.

"hm… Dismissed." Sasori left in an instant.

"Eavesdropping Madara?" the orange haired man called into the darkness.

"at least you know we don't have to kill her…" he turned to face a dark abyss, "yet…"

A hooded man stepped into the moon light.

"care to tell me again why we are keeping her?"

"I just need her alive for now and away from Danzo. Might as well manipulate her so we could use her abilities to our advantage," he replied lightly yet sinisterly.

"Why exactly do you need her alive?" the akatsuki leader took a step forward.

"This isn't part of your sick and twisted scheme, is it?" A blue haired women suddenly appeared. "Torturing a girl that has no connection to you what so ever?" the young women drawled as she walked next to her partner.

"tsk… you think so low of me Konan," Madara crossed his arms above his chest. "I am merely torturing a girl who doesn't know i_what/i_ connection she has to me."

Konan frowned. She could sense the sarcasm in his voice followed by an evil smirk.

"Plus… she's amusing… isn't she?" He took of his hood, revealing his red and black flamed mask and long spiky hair.

"Danzo's trained her well… I still haven't broken her, even after weeks of torture yet she's willing to help us."

"She's still loyal to Konoha," pointed out the leader.

"Yes she is…" Madara agreed, "but as long as her life is in our hands, she's willing to help. So let's just keep her, shall we Yahiko?" The blue haired women and pierced man shot Madara a murderous glare.

"Sorry… Yahiko's dead, right Nagato? Konan?" The ginger man firmly moved his hand in a horizontal motion, flinging Madara to the wall. Simply, the masked man phased through the wall, only to reappear behind them.

"Never use that name, Uchiha," threaten Konan.

"My dear..." he circled around them until his eyes met theirs. Sharingan blaring brightly and demonically, Madara said," Never forget who I am."

Defeated, both partners nodded.

"Good… Let's just she what she'll do.." Madara said as he walked past the duo, "And when the time comes…" He stood, back against the pounding rain, "I'll kill her myself." In a flash, he disappeared.

"I pity the girl…" Konan murmured.

**x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o **

The blonde woke up to the sunrise. Rubbing his eyes, he flung his feet out of bed and headed for the bathroom. Tap was running, he washed his face and went out to get his cloak.

"Oy brat, Where's female brat?" the puppet called. Sasori was back inside his puppet, Hiruko.

"Um.. she's…" Deidara stuttered. She was nowhere in the room.

"Find her, brat!" The blonde opened the door and ran out, bumping into someone in the rush.

"S-sorry, un."

"Deidara-sama?" Kitsune landed on her butt, with a towel wrapped around her.

"I-I went to the hot springs… I haven't been in one for a while…" She confessed lightly. Deidara grabbed her arm and dragged her into the room, not saying a word.

Throwing her to the floor, Deidara said, "Here's your brat, danna, un."

"tch, get clothed, brat. Seducing doesn't work around us," the scorpion spat.

Sasori shot a dirty glare at the blonde who was checking out the poor spy. Kitsune stood up, dropping the towel the floor; showing that she's already fully clothed.

"Why were you wearing the towel if you were clothed, hmm?"

"I was simply holding it," her reply was innocent. "Disappointed Deidara-sama?" The blonde's face flushed red from anger, and embarrassment.

"Don't talk like that to your superiors, un!" He snapped.

"You're younger than me, Deidara-sama," she calmly replied. Metal ringing, Kitsune was pinned onto the wall with Sasori's tail.

"What's with the sudden attitude, brat?"

"What attitude, Sasori-sama?" she shot a quick smile. "I was forced to work and obey you, that is all. It doesn't mean I must enjoy this." Her statement was cold but true.

"And… I haven't disobeyed you yet… have I?"

"nh-!" A sharp pain ran through her body; the same pain as the day before.

"Do not get smart with me, brat! Or have you forgotten what we could do to you?" The dark threat made its way to her brain. She understood. Sasori's tail recoiled, letting Kitsune fall to the ground still in pain.

"S-sorry, sir…" she pressed through her teeth. The pain stopped a short moment later.

"and you…" he directed his attention towards the blonde. "Don't go easy on her. There will be consequences for you, too, newbie."

Deidara only nodded, averting the glare from his partner.

"tsk… Teens.." he muttered. "Let's go, if we leave now we can reach the Hidden Water by dusk." Kitsune got up and bowed in agreement, trying to ignore the post-pain.

**x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o **

Sure enough, they arrived on the outskirts of the Hidden Water at dusk.

"The man you'll be seducing is, Tsubaki Yurato." Kitsune blinked at the name.

"Somewhere in his stronghold is a scroll. There's a picture and more details in this file. We'll meet back here in three days. Blondie and I need to go do something else."

"Here, un," the blonde held out a folder.

"What if I finish early, Sasori-sama?" said Kitsune as she took a tan folder from Deidara.

"We will meet here in three days," he repeated coldly.

"… Yes sir."

"Oh, and you have to kill him after you get the scroll," Sasori said before parting ways. Deidara followed, not uttering a word.

Ninja teleporting, she made her way to the strong hold of the Yurato clan.

Kitsune pondered as she stood in front of a mansion like house.

_What to do…_


	5. Chp 4: Almost Free Again

**Chp 4: Almost Free**

**x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o **

-Time Skip: Three Days Later-

The young spy walked met the puppet and blonde who were nonchalantly waiting at the meeting place. Quickly, she made her way to meet her masters. Holding out a large scroll, she said, "here is the scroll, Deidara-sama, Sasori-sama."

It was a as long as her arm and weighed as much as a medium sized dog. Green outlined the edged of the scroll. Right after Deidara had taken the scroll, he pushed Kitsune to a tree on his right and pinned her arms above her head. Kitsune tried to react, but let it slide since she might get punished for resisting.

"Oy… When you are given instructions for a mission, you know you should follow them, un!" He calmly spat. It seemed he had some practice being harsh.

"Yes, I know, Deidara-sama," blanking replying, she looked up with a confused look.

"When you are told to seduce…" the blonde leaned in whispering, "then you should seduce… hmm…" Kitsune's face did not change, but she could feel her heart beat faster and blood rush to her cheeks. After all, Deidara is pretty handsome.

"I-I felt no need to use my body in during this mission." Deidara smirked, causing Kitsune to avert his gaze while regretting her stutter.

"tch… Then…" the scorpion began to speak, "when you are told to kill someone, kill them brat…"

"There was no reason to kill him…" Instantly, Sasori shot his poisonous tail towards her. Smashing it right next to her head, the weapon got stuck in the tree.

"O-Oy danna! That was close, un!" Doged Deidara, letting go of her wrists.

Ignoring Deidara's comment, the puppet continued to scold.

"you had a reason, it was a mission, idiot. Even though we aren't good guys, we are still ninja. The only way we get money properly is by missions and if we don't do them correctly, then the people who hired us won't pay us, brat." he hissed.

"well, at least the people who hired us didn't ask for seduction and killing the guy, hmm."

"yeah, but next time, it won't…" Sasori turned around, signaling Deidara to make one of his clay birds. Kitsune got on the bird a little frightened.

Isn't Sasori going to torture her to going against the mission?

As if he was reading her mind, he activated the jutsu. Pain burned her body, as if she was on fire.

"We are always watching you, brat, don't think you can get away with anything."

"yeah…"

I noticed…

Hugging her body as they were all ready on the bird, it flew into the air. Blood began to drip from her bottom lip. Not wanting to show her face in pain, she turned around so she sat facing the tail of bird.

**x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o **

The sun hid behind the hills, soon the decided to settle down. There were going back to base, but a different route. Since there were no villages nearby, they made camp.

"D-Deidara-sama…" Kitsune walked wobbly towards the blonde, "here…" She held out a small red scroll.

"hn? What is it, un?"

"Scroll about sharingans and Uchihas… You could use it to gain knowledge before fighting Itachi-san…"

"ah… thanks… un…" He looked down at the scroll and took it. Why was she doing this?

"Oi… It's best not to suck up to your masters, brat…" The puppet noticed the "gift".

"I would never do that, Sasori-dono…"

After that torturous jutsu he placed on her, she started to call him 'dono'. It took awhile, but she finally acknowledged the fact that Sasori's the "boss".

"Plus, if I were to suck up to my masters," she turned her whole body so she was completely facing the scorpion, "shouldn't I suck up to you?"

Kitsune smiled.

She had a point.

Maybe she was sucking up to Deidara so she wouldn't be alone? Maybe there was something about the blonde that she liked. What was she planning?

Sasori sighed. Heh, that's not possible.

"Get some sleep, brats, I'll keep look out." The blonde and female nodded.

Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

**x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o **

They arrived at the base. It was in a different location.

Hmm… the Akatsuki changed their base. I wonder how many bases they have…

Kitsune snapped out of her pondering. The leader appeared in front of the trio. Sasori and Deidara handed him the scroll and went off deeper into the cave. Instinctively, Kitsune followed. Pein held out his arm, stopping her from going any further.

"You have another mission." He handed her another folder.

"Yes, sir." Another mission?

**x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o **

Two years past. Kitsune was still working with Akatsuki, but she hasn't seen any sign of that masked man since he tortured her.

Kitsune was jumping throw the trees, going to the usual meeting spot. It had become a cycle. Unless something came up, they would meet every ten days.

The blonde was waiting out on the grassy field. Only Deidara.

"Deidara-sama… where's Sasori-dono?"

"oh, Kitsune… He… died, un."

i_Sasori's dead? Th-that means I can finally leave! Back to Konoha… I wonder if they would take me back…/i_

Kitsune gave an inward grin.

Suddenly, she was grabbed from behind. Immediately, she flipped whoever grabbed her to the ground, putting a kunai to his throat.

"o-oh! HI! I'm Tobi!"

"Kitsune, he isn't a bad guy, un…" Kitsune jumped off the man, "unfortunately… un…"

"Kitsune, Ths is Tobi, he's ugh… my new partner… un…"

"Nice to meet you~!" the lollipop masked man greeted giddy.

Kitsune blinked at the boy. Looking at every spot, trying to find a clue to who he really is.

i_th-this guy… no… Ma-Madara?/i_

**x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o **


End file.
